durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Vorona
Vorona or Varona? I would like to debate the title for "Varona's" page. I speak both Japanese and Russian and I can tell you that "Varona" is not the correct translation. Katakana is meant to pronounce the words correctly. So therefore, the 'ヴァ" is only for the purpose of proper pronunciation, NOT spelling. If you want to translate the Russian cyrillic to an English format, it would indeed be "Vorona" with an 'o' instead of an 'a.' So I propose that the recent edit is nullified and re-edited back to "Vorona." This is of course while keeping in mind that the English version has spelt her name incorrectly. This isn't the first time the English dub has screwed something up like this, Egor's name being mispronounced in the newest episodes is a prime example (And especially if you speak Russian, I might add that it is painfully different). To do the series and the character justice, I think it would be best to go for the actual spelling. CarmineQueen (talk) 17:44, April 18, 2015 (UTC) In my opinion it isn't so much about what the 'correct' translation of the word is, as much as the official. I don't like pronunciations in most english dubs, but I'm fairly certain that's a different issue, a voice actor issue. For Varona, Sloan, Egor, those are the official english spellings, even if we may not like some of them. If a character had their name romanised to a nontraditional spelling, that would still be the official way to spell it, the same as if someone spelled their name in a way you're not used to in real life. Unless the official translation changes, we should keep with what is canon I believe, and take it as simply a quirk. I'd like to hear an admin opinion, but that's mine. (ShikiAwakusu (talk) 20:19, April 18, 2015 (UTC)) Ask and ye shall recieve. personally, I agree with ShikiAwakusu in regards to which name to use. The offiical translations are what we will use for this wiki. that being said though, I do prefer to refer to read Vorona's name as the actual word is said. Sol420 (talk) 21:44, April 18, 2015 (UTC)Sol420 Fair enough, though it is a shame they do not take the time to properly translate. I feel like it would just give the series so much more character and unique appeal. I do hope they change it to the proper spelling someday. Thank you for the input you two! (PS, this is CarmineQueen again, I'm just logged on a different browser so my name isn't showing up haha) 23:41, April 18, 2015 (UTC) I am seriously confused. The title keeps changing from Varona to Vorona to Varona. Can we please just keep it one spelling? Or at least have one spelling as a footnote? I agree with the recent changes. We need to keep it just as Vorona. English translated or not, they DID spell her name incorrectly, simple as that. As one other person mentioned, we need to keep it as the ACTUAL official. This means Narita's spelling of it since he was the one who created Vorona, not the English producers. He is the true official source. Can we keep to the original spelling for it please instead of the mistranslated name "Varona?" 18:25, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Hi if you look up a little on this talk page you'll see you're barking up the wrong tree. Her name IS OFFICIALLY Varona. That's that. It doesn't go any farther than that, if you find me a source of Narita saying it's Vorona not Varona maybe someone will care. As it stands, it IS "ACTUALLY" officially Varona, and a mod has spoken up on the name as well, so I suppose if you don't like it go make your own wiki? Vorona was used for a long time and we all liked that better but it doesn't change what's right. ShikiAwakusu (talk) 18:33, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Hi, where are you getitng the idea that Narita intended it to be 'Vorona'? Because of the fan translations? The Japanese alphabet works differently than the English one, they don't have the same letters and so Narita spelled it the way he wanted it pronounced, we have the letters that Japaense lacks, and so the proper spelling is and will always be, V.A.R.O.N.A. We also go by official information here, not person preference. ChromeCircus (talk) 18:38, July 19, 2015 (UTC) this explains the spam of alerts I've been getting. Just to further hammer in the point, this post explains very clearly that Narita most likely intended for her name to be VArona not VOrona. So, sorry bud but Varona stays. Also, if this editing war continues, I will lock the page and I'd rather not resort to that over one letter in someone's name.Sol420 (talk) 20:33, July 19, 2015 (UTC)Sol420 Just to be clear, that was not meant to be an attacking post, simply as the page states, that we are talking about this. Civillly. Please refrain from using terms like 'bud,' I am arguing a point pacifically. Another point to make really quick is that there is no need to create another wiki when we have a fine one established already, so also refrain from these redirecting comments of making another just out of childish stubborness. My capitalization is meant for emphasis not out of boligerance so locking the page and/or making subtle condemning quotations is not necessary (though I do understand the locking with the constant edit wars. As you stated, that IS childish). I merely just want to discuss this so I implore that we talk about this without unneccessary actions. I understand the reasoning to go with the "official" English translation but I do have concerns. So please bear with me. I did a little bit of research on this and if you can add to it, that would be great. I do not look at the Vorona from fan translations, just as a quick heads up on that last comment. I have done my own research on the name, especially after this ridiculous constant editing that is going on (maybe a temporary page lock wouldn't be a bad idea). The "Vo" sound in Russian is pronounced softly in some cases which therefore getting the soft "va" sound in the name Vorona. So either way, Vorona or Varona makes sense. Though Varona seems to be more out of helping people pronounce it correctly? If this is true, would not the directors have just had the voice actors pronounce it properly? The logic is questionable but not flawed. It does seem rather thoughtless and rushed to compromise a name spelling just so that people can say it just based off of the spelling and the audible sound (which we obviously hear during the show). So even if it is corrected to Vorona, I believe the audio would be help enough to correctly say the name. The spelling of Varona is more Latin based, mainly Spanish deriven though. Vorona is more Slavic. This is coming from a fan that has done their own thorough research into name origins instead of looking at what everyone else has written purely out of fan favouritism. So to sum this up, no I do not agree that Varona was the intended spelling by Narita & no I do not believe this should be the official English spelling. That being said, since they chose to go with Varona, then alright but is it really that unimportant to put willingness into pronouncing and spelling a name correctly? One more time as well so none of you get the wrong idea, this is not an attacking post but just looking at a logical and researched standpoint. Thanks guys! PS. Chrome, I speak Japanese with a college degree and do not need a reminder on how the alphabet works. I am perfectly aware on how it is based on sounds rather than single letters. Also, just so you guys do not get the wrong idea, I am not the one editing the page maliciously. 15:37, July 20, 2015 (UTC) YES WE FINALLY HAVE A CANON ANSWER. Being a Russian speaker, this subject has irked me for a while. This is my opinion, but I never posted it because the subject had faded: The light novels are the accepted canon source. When the light novels featuring the characters in question are officially translated into English, the Wiki pages should match them. If the light novels read “Slon” and “Vorona,” the Wiki pages should be changed; if the light novels read “Sloan” and “Varona,” the Wiki pages should stay. The most canon source we have for the names so far are the anime and the official webpage, so that’s where the basis for the Wiki page names has been. If the official translation of the light novels read “Sloan” and “Varona,” the trivia points about the characters’ names meaning Russian words should be removed. “Sloan” is not the English way of writing the Russian word for elephant, “Slon” is. If the name is “Sloan,” it no longer means elephant. The same goes for “Varona,” because the English way of writing the Russian word for crow is “Vorona.” Even though their names are given in Russian on the official webpage; the spelling and meaning of the names in English and Russian don’t match. The current spelling of her name in English doesn’t mean anything in Russian, regardless of its pronunciation. The extra letter added into the word for the pronunciation to stay the same in English still changes the meaning of the word. While both arguments – for changing the names to reflect Russian words and keeping the spelling of the names to stay true to the information we have – are valid, we won't have an answer until the official English translations of the light novels are released. Slon and Vorona are first introduced in the fifth light novel, the official translation of which was released in November. The official English spellings are Slon and Vorona. We have an answer. Sparkling Limeade (talk) 09:35, January 4, 2017 (UTC) I generally agree with light novels being prefered canon, and I generally see the anime as adaptation, not canon. The majority of the fans have been anime viewers though, and it is a bit annoying that the two translation teams don't agree. I do think however now that the novel has slon and vorona, it should be changed to reflect that, but since the topic has been so roughly debated, I'd like to wait for others input before chaging it again. But if no one does reasonably soon, I think we should go for it. ShikiAwakusu (talk) 03:19, January 5, 2017 (UTC)